Questions and Answers
by thunderball10
Summary: Ever wondered what Sam and Rafe discussed after Sam "escaped" from prison, before that elaborate lie he told his brother Nathan? Obviously, Nathan is out of the picture and Sam wants to know why. Meanwhile, Rafe had a motive for bailing him out, and it is not necessarily for the sake of old times either. This is a one-time shot.


Questions and Answers

 **I do not own the Uncharted series (so don't sue me). Hope you enjoy**

It was a bright mid-day afternoon. Sam sat outside the porch on the fourth floor in his luxurious hotel room. This was the moment for him to take in all the sights and smells of the Panama Islands beautiful landscape, and feel the breeze flowing through his dark locks. After all, not everyone gets to enjoy such a view after suffering 13 years in prison. But right now, enjoying his new freedom was the last thing on his mind.

There were so many questions he needed answers to. He leaned over in his seat, with his hands pressed together, in deep thought. He suddenly snapped out of it when he heard a voice coming his way. "Time calls for a celebration!" It was Rafe, his treasure hunting partner that he has not seen since he was in prison-13 years.

So now he's here, how he found out the fact that Sam was still alive was beyond Sam's knowledge. But he expected someone to be there with him. To be direct, Rafe was the last person Sam thought he would see waiting for him through those prison gates.

Rafe sat across the table from him, holding a bottle of champagne. "It's been 13 long years and here you are." He began to pour the drink into two glasses. Then he spread a hand out towards the view. "You are a very lucky man Sam, to have a friend like me."

 _Friend?_ Sam thought.

"It took a while to get you out of there. Once I found out you were alive, they were willing to put up a fight to make sure you weren't getting out."

"So how did you know that I was alive?"

"An old contact of mine that helped us get into the prison with Vargas, of course he's up in the big leagues now. He told me you were still there."

Sam shook his head. "So it took him 13 years to tell you huh?"

Rafe caught the sarcastic tone in Sam's response. Nonchalantly, he waved a hand in the air. "It took him quite less than that." he said. "But none of that matters, you're out now and free." Rafe stood up and reached over to pat him on the back. "Now we can go back to the way things were and finish what we started." He paused, trying to let that statement sink in. "Oh you do remember our commitment?"

How could Sam forget? Fifteen years since he and his younger brother Nathan met Rafe, they have been rigorously searching for the legendary Captain Avery's lost treasure. The brothers were far from friends with this rich kid at the time. However, not only was he just as interested in treasure hunting as they were, there was no denying that his funds helped the hunt a great deal, to where they had opportunities to infiltrate places they were never able to do without them.

Their last hunt was a screw up, thanks to Rafe who felt their accomplice, Vargas the Panamanian foreman, needed to be taken out of the picture by a stab through the side with a shank.

As they tried to escape, Sam nearly lost his own life. He remembered the last person he saw was his brother Nathan, panicked and in shock, begging him to hold on as he grasped his hand to keep him from falling.

Sam could feel those three bullets surging through his skin, he could taste the blood rising from his mouth. Next thing he knew, he lost conscious before he hit the ground. When he came to his senses, he realized he did not escape. What he was not prepared for was his 13 year stint in that hellhole. He never wondered for a second why Nathan hadn't come for him. It was for the best that he didn't. But now he is out, and he needs to see him.

"Where's Nathan?"

Rafe shrugged. "Beats me, I haven't seen him in years."

"What? For how long?"

"Uh, it's been about 13 years maybe."

Sam sighed. "Shit, it's been that long?"

Rafe sat back in his chair and raised his hands. "Look, things have not been the same since the prison escape okay?" Sam stared at him intensely, waiting to hear more.

Clearly Rafe didn't want to or care to explain why he and Nathan are no longer working together, but he knew it was coming. He sighed and took a sip of his drink before speaking.

"Obviously, we thought you were dead. We tried moving on, continuing the search." He began to pour himself some more champagne. "But Nate was so distraught over losing his big brother that it caused a rift in our partnership." He took another swig. "Basically, we just got on each other's nerves and decided to part ways."

Sam sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Rafe studied him for a moment. "However, he seems to be making quite a name for himself."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He hasn't given up on hunting. Anything that involves treasure, his name always pops up." There was a slight pang of jealousy in Rafe's tone.

Sam stood up out of his chair and walked over to glance up at the view. "Whatever the case is. I gotta find him."

Rafe scoffed. "Look, I know he's your brother and all, but-

"But nothing!" Sam retorted. "We need him if were gonna continue the search."

"No we don't. Jesus Sam, he gave up on the search long ago. He's moved on without you." Sam turned around with an angry glare. Rafe caught himself before saying anything else by defensively holding up his hands. "I didn't mean it like that." He replied. "Listen, you want to reunite with Nate that's fine, I have no problem with that. Now I got you out because for the past 13 years I've been continuously searching with no luck. Not even a crack."

Sam sarcastically chuckled. "So let me guess. You need my help?"

Rafe shrugged. "You're the expert at these things." He got up and walked over to Sam. "See this as a second chance at life. Most people would've ended it ages ago surviving 13 years in prison." Rafe pointed at Sam. "And on top of that, you getting shot and surviving it makes you even more of a badass." Sam couldn't help but laugh at that remark.

This time Rafe's tone became serious. "We do this together. And all I'm asking is for you to keep Nathan out of this." Sam clenched his jaw, then reluctantly he nodded.

"Alright fine."

Rafe then grinned, and pat him on the shoulder again. "Good! Now that we have an agreement, it's time we enjoy ourselves then get to business." He turned to walk away.

Just before he opened the porch door, he turned to Sam. "After all, you can't let your brother take all the glory."

When he left, finally leaving him to gather his thoughts, Sam shook his head. Can he really continue on this search without his brother, whom he hasn't seen in _13 years_?

He didn't make a promise to Rafe, he made a promise to Nathan. No matter what anyone says, he is going to find him. He's all the family he's got.

It's time he starts making some phone calls…


End file.
